


The Sure Thing

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1.

The February after Audrey arrives in Haven, she gets an official-looking letter from the Haven Police Department addressed to Lucy Ripley. After staring at it for ages, Audrey opens it. It's a W-2 form stating her detective's earnings the previous year.

The next day, Audrey questions Laverne, the station's paperwork queen.

"I didn't want you getting in trouble for identity theft, sweetie, so I just pulled your information from when you were consulting for the Chief. Identity theft's illegal, you know," Laverne chides Audrey gently.

"You knew me before? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, dear, you never asked."


End file.
